gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 1
is the first episode of Is the Order a Rabbit? anime series. Synopsis ''Cocoa decides to send some photographs back home of her life working at Rabbit House, but she finds it difficult when Chino refuses to smile; meanwhile, Chino is depressed over Rabbit House not getting any sort of mention in a magazine so her Father attempts to make her feel better. '' Summary One day, Chino returns home from shopping to find Rize and Cocoa inside, waiting for her. As they prepare for work Cocoa discusses her plan to get some photos of everyone to send back home. She attempts to surprise Chino- but to her disappointment Chino won't smile for her. Chino suggests they hurry before Rize gets angry and runs off, leaving Cocoa confused. Later Cocoa tries again- but she is only able to get Tippy and various blurs. By now she decides the picture is fine and moves on to Rize, who gladly poses for the image upon Cocoa's instructions. While she takes glittering images- Rize is quick to demand she deletes the pictures after realizing how they look and Cocoa tries to change the subject by getting Chino to smile again. She comes up with excuses to leave and runs off again, with Rize suggesting that Cocoa try not to push her too much. Upon returning to the main room of Rabbit Cafe, Chino stops to observe a window nearby. She attempts to smile for the reflection- but feeling strange, she forces herself to quit as Tippy watches. Later, Chiya and Cocoa make their way home while they discuss her plans. They take a few scenery pictures of each other, and Cocoa compliments how well Chiya did, with Chiya bringing up a magazine article that she contributed to earlier. She continues to pose for Cocoa with her inflated ego before heading home. Once she changes, Cocoa takes off for Ama Usa An to resume taking pictures, explaining that Chiya should remain realistic in appearance because her mother really enjoys looking at kimono. Once she finishes, Cocoa brings up that its almost been a year since she met Chino; and yet she refuses to smile. Chiya too suggests that she shouldn't try to rush or force Chino, although she offers to lend her a hand. At Lapin, Cocoa tries to get pictures of Sharo but she gets flustered. She gives her some tips to appear more elegant, then takes a few pictures before stopping to enjoy some cake and tea. In this time, Cocoa brings up her concerns and Sharo tells her to try taking candid pictures, so that she wouldn't have time to feel awkwardly with the camera, but Cocoa is sure she would notice. Sharo is able to tell that Cocoa tried to force Chino, so Cocoa quickly begs Sharo to get one for her, offering money and a photograph of Rize if she can. For a moment Sharo is tempted; but she ultimately declines. Back at Rabbit House, Chino continues to refuse to cooperate. Even when Cocoa begs her, she refuses until Rize convinces her to try a little. Chino agrees, but she continues to hesitate and get flustered, so Rize offers to take a picture of Chino and Cocoa together. Chino agrees to try, and to make her more comfortable Cocoa offers to pose like Chino so that she doesn't need to smile- but after the picture gets taken the girls find themselves displeased with the result. Cocoa resumes begging Chino and to their surprise Chino smiles while observing the picture Rize took. But when Rize advises Cocoa to take the picture, she takes too long and finds her missing when she recovers from surprise. It's then Rize tries to tickle Chino to make her smile- but she is quick to stop out of concern she did something strange. Chiya joins them, so Cocoa and her put on a comedy routine to try to perk her up; but when she smiles just even a little bit they quickly get the picture; although Rize is convinced it is nothing more than a sneer. Later, the girls tensely observe the magazine. They find that Ama Usa is featured in it and read over it to see if they get mentioned, but Sharo doesn't see a point in that since its only relevant to Chiya- who was too anxious to look over it on her own. Rize remarks that the article looks small but Chiya claims it to be fine, going on to notice that Fleur de Lapin is also in the magazine, and Chiya is disappointed that it has a larger article. However, Rabbit House isn't featured at all. Suddenly, Aoyama steps into the Cafe to comment that she does gourmet reports as well as write books, and reveals her article, and to their surprise they find an image of Rize out shopping. She admits that she forgot about it, and they spot the bakery that belongs to Cocoa's family. She is shocked, but suddenly they notice Tippy has began to cry. As this is going on, Sharo longingly observes the picture of Rize and Chiya offers to cut it out for her since she knows she can't waste the money to buy the thing herself, but Sharo is accidentally embarrassed after she incidentally shows the wrong image to Rize while speaking of her feelings. Aoyama has a seat at one of the tables, but a chair suddenly breaks after she sits down. She fears she is being punished for not working and Chino is alarmed upon realizing how run-down the cafe is and worries this is why it may not have gotten featured like the others. Sharo claims this isn't the case though- because everything has history and precious memories of it. Aoyama and Chiya assure her that these words are true, when suddenly Rize's phone goes off. She returns a moment later, explaining that if they don't have enough customers her fathers subordinates offered to stop by as customers. The next morning Chino speaks with Megumi and Maya, who are convinced she will someday be published in the magazine. However, they start to worry that something bad might happen to her until they change the subject by asking if she would get to have an interview with the magazine people. Chino is sure they would speak to her father, but they decide to act out various reporter roles for Chino to practice with. Later that day, Cocoa is approached by Chino's father. He starts to speak to her about the magazine and Chino's troubles while Chino sadly observes a picture Cocoa took earlier. She wonders if maybe her smiling may effect things, and using the window she attempts to force a smile again. Suddenly, Cocoa comes in with a rabbit hand puppet. She uses it to speak to Chino in hopes it will make her feel better, then brings up what her dad said, sure that something will lift her spirits very soon. The next day, Cocoa reveals what it was Chino's father brought up with her. They open a magazine to find an article about Chino's Grandfather and working hard to open Rabbit House. Rize is frustrated to see they confused the trio for sisters, but Cocoa tries to deny having anything to do with it while Chino observes the large article. As the sun sets, Cocoa mails the letter to her parents and heads home. She changes and gets ready to work, but stops to show the photo frame she got earlier from the back shelf. Chino is quick to claim it is silly looking since she made it back when she was younger, but Cocoa convinces her that it's alright. Taking the frame, Chino heads up to her room and changes for bed. She slowly smiles as she remembers giving the frame to her parents and sets it aside. Characters By order of appearances: Chino Rize Cocoa Tippy Chiya Anko Sharo Aoyama Takahiro Trivia = Major Events *All three Cafe are published in a magazine. *Cocoa's home is revealed. Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 1/Gallery Navigation Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes Category:Season 2